


Business and Balloons

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Condoms, M/M, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets called into the principal's office of his son for a side business that he's started to run. He meets Castiel an Claire while he's there and discovers what exactly this side-business entails. <br/><a href="http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/130646782946/were-both-single-parents-with-8-year-olds-and">Tumblr Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting all of my tumblr ficlets to AO3 so if you've read this before, bear with me ;)

Goddamn it. 

This was not how Dean intended to spend his day off, but one phone call from his son’s principal was all it took to find himself driving down to the elementary school for another “chat”. 

The last time he’d gotten a similar phone call, Ben had thought that one of his classmates had been in need of a haircut and took it upon himself to make sure it happened. They’d had a very stern talk afterwords, but the vague conversation Dean had on the phone left him anxious. 

When he finally reached the school and walked his way down the long-since memorized route to the main office, he saw Ben sitting outside, swinging his legs back and forth on a chair that was much too big for him. Two seats over was a pouting blonde girl that looked to be about Ben’s age as well. She seemed vaguely familiar and Dean was fairly sure that he’d seen her in Ben’s class picture before.

“What am I in for today, Ben?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and crouched down to be on eye level with his son. 

Ben shrugged and sniffled, obviously realizing that he was in trouble. “I’m sorry I took your balloons, dad.”

“My what?” Dean frowned in confusion but the conversation was cut short when the door to the front office opened. 

“Mr. Winchester?” 

“That’s me.”

The woman in the doorway stepped aside as Dean stood up with one last glance towards Ben. 

“Principal Mills is ready for you.” she murmured, gesturing towards the doorway to the right. 

Dean nodded and let himself into the room. Principal Mills was sitting at her usual spot behind her desk but surprisingly, she wasn’t the only one present. Sitting in one of the two chairs across from her was a man with dark hair and a trench coat. 

“Mr. Winchester!” she said with a smile. “Glad you could join us. Have a seat next to Mr. Novak, here.”

Mr. Novak looked over at Dean as he took the ominously empty seat beside him. 

“I suppose you’re both wondering why you’re here.”

“That’s correct.” Mr. Novak said in a much deeper voice than Dean had anticipated. Oh right. His daughter must the girl that was sitting next to Ben.

Dean grimaced apologetically. “Look, if he cut her hair I’m sorry–”

Principal Mills shook her head. “Nope. But nice guess. Today we’re going to be discussing the side-business that Claire and Ben have concocted recently.”

“Side-business?” Mr. Novak asked in confusion. 

“Claire and Ben have been making quite a bit of profit selling these funny shaped ‘balloons’ to their classmates over the past few days.”

Principal Mills reached under her desk and set a big box of XL condoms on the table in front of the two men. 

Dean’s exact brand. 

 _Shit_. 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Mills. I must’ve left ‘em–”

“My apologies. I don’t how she could have gotten ahold of–”

Both Dean and Mr. Novak abruptly stopped talking when they realized that they’d both spoken over each other. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and gestured between the condoms and Mr. Novak. “Those are…yours?”

Mr. Novak’s face had turned a nice shade of pink, accentuating the blue of his eyes nicely. 

“They appear to be my old ones.” he cleared his throat with an awkward cough. “Are they…not?”

Dean rubbed at the back of his with a small chuckle. “I don’t know man, they sure look like mine.”

Principal Mills sighed heavily, bringing their attention back to the front. “Not the point, gentlemen. I’ve gotten a few complaints from other parents when their kids came back home with blown up condoms.”

She smiled sympathetically at the two of them. “I know you’re both single fathers and that life can get a little hectic sometimes, but do you think you could maybe…hide them better? Maybe have the talk? At the very least let them know that they can’t sell stuff at school.” 

Dean and Mr. Novak both nodded in unison, obviously wanting to get this conversation over with so they wouldn’t have to keep talking about the rubber elephant in the room. 

“Thanks for letting me know, Ms. Mills. I’ll have a talk with him.”

Mr. Novak cleared his throat again. “I’ll have a talk with Claire as well. Sorry about any inconvenience.” 

Principal Mills waved her hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Just try and make sure it doesn’t happen again and thanks for coming in and talking with me.”

There was another round of murmured apologies as they ushered themselves out the door and back into the main office. 

“Well that was interesting.” Dean muttered as he closed the door behind the two of them. 

Mr. Novak nodded in agreement and rubbed at his eyes. “Understatement.” 

“I’m Dean, by the way.” he said and stuck out his hand as they made their way back out into the hallway. 

“Castiel.” he shook the offered hand with a smile. 

Dean took a deep breath and turned to look at Ben who had scooted a chair closer to a grumpy-looking Claire. “Alright, Ben. Go get your stuff. We’re gonna have a talk when we get home, okay?” 

Ben immediately jumped from his seat and scurried off down the hallway, probably excited that he got to go home early. 

“You too, Claire.” Castiel said, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Can I keep the money?” she half-whispered as she slid off the chair. 

“We’ll see.”

Dean sat down in one of the vacant chairs and exhaled loudly, still having trouble recognizing that this was an event that had actually happened. 

Castiel slowly sat in the seat next to him and clasped his hands together in front of him. “So you’re a single father as well?”

“Yup. It’s been just me and Ben for a while.” he shrugged, hoping he wasn’t over-sharing with a man he’d just met. “Me and my ex have been separated for a few years now.”

“My ex-partner and I, as well.”  Castiel hummed.

There was a long silence that extended between them as Dean processed that particular buzzword. 

“I had no idea that Ben and Claire were friends.” Dean said conversationally. 

Castiel let out a huff of air. “More like business partners, apparently.”

He chuckled. Definitely couldn’t deny that. “Well, Claire’s welcome to come over for a play-date sometime if she wants. Maybe we can find a healthy outlet for the two of them that doesn’t involve extorting other students.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Castiel said with a thoughtful hum. 

“You’re welcome to come over, too. If you want.” He added.

Castiel looked at him, studying his face for what Dean thought was far too long before finally answering. “I’d like that.”

Dean glanced over after a few moments with a small smile apparent on his face. “So…”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of sentence.

“XL condoms, huh?”

He flushed a pretty pink again as he groaned and dropped his face in his hands.


End file.
